TH Elvenking's Visitors
by VioletVision
Summary: Ship: Thranduil lost his wife years ago to war. After the death of the dragon, there is a group of humans who are causing problems. One sparks Thranduil's interest.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: TH Elvenking's Visitors**

**Chapter 1: Remembrance**

**Pairing: ****Thranduil/OC**

**Genre: Ship/Romance/AU/Angst**

**Rating: T**

**Warning for Entire Fic: Spoilers, Sexual Situations, Language, Violence, Gore, Blood.**

**Spoiler Alert: The Hobbit (books, maps and movies)**

**Summary:** Thranduil lost his wife years ago to war. After the death of the dragon, there is a group of humans who claim to have won a weekend trip to his kingdom, and he has no idea what they are talking about. He is suspicious especially since the last group that showed up caused problems.

**A/N:** This is set just after the Hobbit book. I have read the Hobbit and there is no mention of a Queen during this time, so for my fic I am going with the idea that Legolas' mother passed away. I am writing this after watching a trailer for the second Hobbit movie. I just can't get enough of the Elvenking, so I had to make this up. **This is not a Canon-Fic.**

"Who is at the gate? I just parted with Gandalf, so I know it is not him." Elvenking Thranduil inquired while he unpacked his weaponry from his quest to the Lonely Mountain.

"No my King. It is a group of humans." The dark haired elf bowed knowing it would not be received well.

"Humans? I had not heard any news this morning that they had crossed into my woods." Thranduil stopped cleaning his sword and eyed the bowing elf before him. "Why is that and what do they want?"

"My King, they say they have won a trip and are curious to tour our dwelling. And, I am sorry my King I do not know why the sentry did not see them. I will make inquiries." He bowed even lower wanting to keep his head on his neck.

"Won a trip? Tour? So spies arrive at our gate. They traveled here undetected. And what? Knocked and asked to look around?" Thranduil picked up a gift he received from his son Legolas. It was a belt that allowed you to carry your sword on your side in a scabbard. He felt the silver material knowing it matched with his attire.

He shook his head very minutely, tried on the belt and slid the sword home inside the scabbard. "Did Legolas send you in here?"

"No my King."

"Are you jesting?" He took a breath and adjusted the belt on his hips. It felt unusual to him to have something restraining about the waist, but he thought to himself that even Gandalf wore such a belt.

"Never my King." He was practically on the floor he bowed so low.

"Escort them out of my realm…no wait. I need to understand how they got this far without being seen. Bring them in and show them to the throne room. Question them and see what you can find out then come back. Since they have been so forthcoming already, maybe they will tell who sent them and why then we can execute them and up the prices on trade with who sent them."

Thranduil waited till he was alone and sat on his bed. It had been a long journey, and he had not even been back a day when other travelers show up. The last set caused a lot of problems for him. He leaned over putting his head in his hands speaking with hatred. "Dwarves."

It had been a long time since he had taken a trip abroad and fought in skirmishes. It brought back the memories of her. The one whom his heart loved above all others. She was kind and wise, and as far as he was concerned near perfect. But he had lost his wife when she ventured outside of their camp to help wounded Dwarves.

Thinking of it now, he stood and paced. He had went to war with his wife by his side because she insisted. He had won a great many battles with her counsel and wit. But she had a heart that was too big to be in battle he thought now. They had camped for the night, but she ventured into the woods farther on. He hadn't noticed she left because he had been wounded and was being tended.

Birds flocked into the camp chattering to him about his Elvenqueen hearing sounds in the woods and going to investigate.

Even with a gash in his side where his organs had near spilled in battle, he stood to his feet and brandished his sword. The healers had barely sewn up his wound and were even then trying to stop him so they could enchant the wounds for a fast recovery. He waved them aside fearing for his love.

He ventured into the unknown woods with hundreds of his men who volunteered to find her. His side ripped partially open and bleed as he climbed over fallen trees and ran as fast as he could go given the undergrowth. His face and hands were covered with scratches when more birds hovered telling what they knew.

He gasped in horror hearing that she had come across a group of Dwarves who were badly wounded and set upon by wolves.

The Elvenking and his men made it to the location the birds told of and dispatched the remaining wolves. He stood among the dead wolves and peered into the gore seeking signs of his beloved. It took him a few moments before he spotted her golden hair that was half covered with blood.

Thranduil's heart shuddered to a stop and in that moment part of him died.

He went to her and fell next to her unwrapping the wolf from her body. "No."

He wiped blood and mud from her face willing her eyes to open. "My love." He could not feel her breathing or a pulse, and he knew she was gone.

For thousands of years he had woke every day feeling gifted by her presence. He had children with her and loved her dearly so that every part of his life was wrapped up in her happiness. And now she was gone.

As his own blood spilled on the muddy ground mixing with hers, a rough voice sounded behind him in the gore. "She saved us."

Thrandil's bloodshot eyes turned to see Dwarves lying on the ground with severe wounds. He wanted to slice his sword over their throats for contributing to her death. She shook his head knowing that he was not being rational and if she were there he knew she would not approve.

He found himself talking. "I would that you and your brethren died slow and agonizing deaths than for my love to even receive a cut on her hand. Go and die somewhere else. You're lives were purchased with too high a price."

His eyes burned with unshed tears as the Dwarves bowed their heads.

One risked speaking again. "She killed so many of them. I've been in many battles, but I've never seen a warrior with such courage and skill. We were already wounded when the wolves found us. There were twenty of us, but the time she found us there were seven. Six of us survived and it was because of her. We mourn with you and understand your loss is great. Could you tell us her name? We will sing songs of her courage."

Thrandil continued to clutch her body knowing he would never see her smile again. He would never hear the lilt in her voice as she laughed at one of his silly tales he would tell to amuse her. He would never again kiss her lips or forehead. He would never again feel the joy of her company. She was gone. Taken. Killed while he lay having his body sewn back together.

He felt that it was his responsibility to protect her and he hadn't. "Her name shall not be spoken by me or anyone else. From this time forth. She was my Elfqueen and that is all you may know of her."

He continued to hold her as the Dwarves bowed their heads in respect, but he didn't care. He had already deemed they were not worth the price she paid. He knew she would not see it that way and knew she believed if you could help someone in distress then it was worth almost any cost. He had always admired her for that, but now wished that he had discouraged it because she would be safe now.

His healers came to close him back up, but he pushed them away wanting one more moment with her. One more second. One more chance to pretend it was not real and she was only sleeping.

For the first time in his thousands of years worth of life, he openly wept and cared not that he was being watched. His love was gone and his entire body shook with the horror of it.

When the healers gently took her from him, he wrapped every memory and thought he had concerning her and pushed it into the darkness.

He allowed them to stitch back his open wound, and he did not feel the pain because the wound in his heart was so much worse.

Now in his room years and years later, he pressed his hands harder against his head as he struggled against the emotional turmoil that flowed over him like great waves of the sea. Each one drowning him in sorry. Each one bathing him in renewed grief.

A knock at his door brought him turning toward the sound. He swayed under the force of the tide that still brought images of her smiling face then bloodied throat into his troubled mind. "Enter."

"My King, your son Legolas sought you out in the throne room believing you were there. He left word that he was venturing to Rivendell to see Elrond about the borders that were negotiated. The humans stopped him with paper and writing utensils asking him for something called an autograph. They gave him the writing items and then asked him to put his name on them. Since they were blank pieces of paper with no contracts on them he signed, but put the symbol that it is not a binding contract of any kind. There were several they wanted signed and kept asking him about his clothing and bow then something called a movie. He managed to leave telling them he had urgent business. They were so happy and thanking him." He paused watching his king secure his crown then shimmy his hips pulling on the belt as if he were checking it would stay in place.

Thranduil took a long drink of elven wine.

Since he did not comment, the servant continued his story. "One young red haired female held up her hands with a flat box. It made a click sound and flashed with light. She commented that he was hot. He assured her that he did not have a fever and she replied that she wished it. After talking to her for a few moments, his face started to flush. It is the most peculiar thing that anyone has memory of happening in Mirkwood for generations. We fear they are mad or touched by the gods."

Thranduil felt dizzy as he suppressed his emotions and tried to keep up with his servants rambling. When he was sure that his face only expressed mild annoyance, he allowed himself to speak, but kept his voice low because he didn't trust it yet. "Very well. Let's go see these mad humans with flashing boxes."

**A/N:** :) Ok, so this is the back story for my non-canon fic. I was going to jump forward to a romantic interlude then found myself writing the story of his wife and why he is resistant to helping others. Well, I can definitely use that later. It's 5 in the morning and I need to go to bed. What do you think of the first chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: TH ElvenKing's Visitors**

**Chapter 2: Meeting**

**Pairing: ****Thranduil/OC**

**Genre: Ship/Romance/AU/Angst**

**Rating: T**

**Warning for Entire Fic: Spoilers, Sexual Situations, Language, Violence, Gore, Blood.**

**Spoiler Alert: The Hobbit (all books, maps, movies and notes)**

**Summary:** Thranduil lost his wife years ago to war. After the death of the dragon, there is a group of humans who claim to have won a weekend trip to his Kingdom, and he has no idea what they are talKing about. He is suspicious especially since the last group that showed up caused problems.

**A/N:** This is set just after the Hobbit book. I have read the Hobbit and there is no mention of a Queen during this time, so for my fic I am going with the idea that Legolas' mother passed away. I am writing this after watching a trailer for the second Hobbit movie. I just can't get enough of the ElvenKing, so I had to make this up. **This is not a Canon-Fic.**

Thranduil entered his throne room and saw ten humans questioning his guard and holding little boxes that flashed. He expected them to move forward and obsess about his every word and gesture.

They did not.

It made him wonder if they were unaware that their lives hung in the balance of his mercy especially since they appeared to be spies and had trespassed on his land.

He scrutinized their attire knowing that he had never seen humans or any other species wearing such items. He wondered if the runes in human tongue on their shirts were for protection.

One shirt caught his attention as it had one figure of a human holding a large stick and the other had its head off. He stared at each individual letter at the top making out the words…How To Kill A Zombie.

He didn't know what a zombie was, but it looked most unpleasant.

When he sat upon his chair, they turned to him almost in unison. He decided that was much better. "What reason do you have entering my woods and who sent you?"

"Another actor." A teenage boy walked forward.

"He's in costume. Oh wow." A red headed women in her early twenties opened her notebook and fumbled with a pen.

He glanced over a long brown haired human female moving toward him. He guessed she was in her mid twenties. He noticed that she was very lovely and had piercing green eyes when she got close and spoke. "So there are more groups here than just us? Oh, I didn't know that. Well, my name's Alyssa Brown, and we were sent here by the production team for winning best original works based on the movies. We won the trip here to look around, and they are going to write an article about it. I did a drawing of your character that won first place. I just have to say it is an honor to meet you. I loved you in Pushing Daisies too. It took me a little to recognize you what with the blue contacts and blond hair. And, before in the other role, you were happy and smiling, but for this one you talk down to people and squint. Well, not squint, but you keep your eyes half open like you are looking down on everyone beneath you. Yes, just like that. Was it fun playing a character who could bring things back from the dead then switching to an elf King?"

Thranduil kept watching every move of her face and concluded that she believed herself to be telling the truth. He thought about his eyelids and opened them a little more.

_A group called Production Team sent them_. _They were selected by designing works of art._ _Strange._ _Pushing Daisies? My crown in the spring has flowers, but I don't know how she could have seen me without me seeing her. I don't recognize her at all. Bring back the dead? Is she insinuating that I was once a necromancer?_

He decided to focus on the fact that she smiled and said she was honored. "I AM ElvenKing Thranduil, and it is right that you are honored to have an audience with me."

She lowered her voice. "Oh, it's not time for autographs yet. Yes, you're in character. Um does that mean we are going to reenact a scene or something like that?"

Thranduil tipped his head looking over the group and she took it for a nod. "Ok. That would be great. There weren't many women in the movie. I'll just stand over here and pretend to be an elf guard." She moved closer to the wall and stood by one of his guard.

The guard gave her an appraising glance of approval then returned to a stoic glair.

It annoyed Thranduil that the guard acknowledged her attractiveness, and it vexed him that it annoyed him.

He was astounded that they put of their writing utensils and moved around the room like he wasn't questioning them. The majority of the females pulled their hair back then squinted and glared at him in between giggling.

The tallest man in the group with dark hair made an announcement. "Ok, I'll be Thorin, but we need someone to be Bilbo. Hey Alyssa why don't you be Bilbo. You're skinny and have brown hair. Can someone act as the camera crew and vid this for everyone?"

"I'll do it." A slender man raised a hand and turned his cap on backwards. "I can't get a signal on my cell, but when I get one I'll YouTube it for y'all. I'm ready. Action."

Thranduil still could not believe what he was watching and hearing. He saw expressions of shock hover on his guard's faces to be swept away by a blank stare. He started to wonder if they were mocking him and throwing it in his face that Thorin had been there and escaped not too long ago.

He was tired, emotionally drained and he had not drunk near enough to be putting up with mad humans who admitted they were here to look around then have it written down in something called an article. _Spies._

"Where is this Production Team and what are their names?" Thranduil hoped they would continue to be forthcoming in their answers.

The man with the flat box held up yelled. "Cut!"

Thranduil instantly went from the watching the one who screamed the single word to fix his eyes on the man in the group with the murderous rune shirt. He expected him to run forward with some type of weapon and slash at him.

The red head spoke up. "I can't get a signal either or I'd email you what they sent to me. It has names, addresses, locations and things like that. Do you have a hot spot or something where I can get a signal?"

Thranduil watched as each of the ten people pulled out little flat boxes and jabbed at them with their fingers. Everyone confirmed they did not have whatever a signal was. He assumed it must be some type of letter or symbol that would let them know who it was. "You don't truly know who sent you?"

Alyssa leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry. It's just not working. Do you have a land line? You could call your agent. Are we just in the wrong place? Were we supposed to be somewhere else right now or on another set?"

"Land line?" Thranduil pictured Gandalf using his staff to draw a line down the middle of the room like he did once before releasing a truth spell so it would only work on a few beings.

_Truth spell. Have they been spelled with something and that is why they are being so forthcoming but confusing at the same time?_

"Oh ok. Well, no one really has those anymore I guess. It just sucks in wooded places like this that are off the grid." The self proclaimed Thorin responded.

Thranduil supposed he was talking about maps. "How did you enter Mirkwood without alerting the sentry?"

The volunteer camera guy walked closer. "This creepy guy came into the studio and put us on a bus. A couple of hours later he got us out of the buss and we went for a walk beside a river. I just thought it was so awesome to get to see the constructed sets in real life that I didn't care that he passed around this necklace and told each of us to say this password then press our finger to the symbol. I guess it was some kind of tradition on set, so I didn't mind. You know that dude kind of looked like Gollum. Anyway, they activated this mist or something then when it was gone, we could see the path to the gates. It was so tremendous. Old school special effects. Guys in elf costumes surrounded us and brought us in. I got some of it recorded on my cell."

Thranduil now fully believed they were sent to spy on him, to look around his dwellings and to report back to their leader where everything could be written down, but they had been spelled somehow causing them to forget stealth and speak openly.

He had no idea what to do with them.

The red head looked around the room. "If they didn't tell you that we were here yet, we can just look around somewhere else till your ready."

He had no intension of helping them with their mission. He nodded at a guard. "Take them to the cells."

A burst of excitement radiated from the group. They got their little boxes out again. Thranduil decided that he would have one of them explain the strange devilry to him. "The boxes and any weapons stay here."

"Oh man. A camera free zone?"

"We can't get signal to text anyway."

"I wonder if it is because they have spoiler pieces sitting around."

Instead of giving the devices to one of his guard, they got in line and took turns putting their little boxes inside a display container that sat on an elaborately carved wooden table. The last one in line took off his belt that held a sword and set it on the top of the table.

_Very strange, but obedient. _

When they had almost all left, he noticed the young woman called Alyssa stayed and turned toward him tipping her head to one side.

Thranduil raised his chin.

She spoke. "I hope it's not stalkerish, but will you be here later when we come back? Legolas is nice and all, but I'm more interested in your character as the King. What motivates the King? What's your back story? How do you view the complexity of your situation in the cast and the story? Things like that."

Thranduil took several breaths and contemplated her words while he scrutinized the cast of himself that was on the other side of the chamber sitting by a column.

_Her mission is to learn personal things about me? Was she sent here to seduce me? That Production Team wants to know my weaknesses so they can exploit them and they send a human?_

"Yes, I will be here later and so shall you." He fully intended to get more information from her.

She put her hands in her pockets and smiled so trusting that it bruised his heart making him think of his lost love. He mused that she looked nothing like her, but some of her expressions were the same. He thought maybe they did pick the perfect being to set in his way.

"Oh. I still have my cell phone." She grinned even wider and turned to the table.

"You may give it to me." He wanted to look at one of them and see how they worked.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder. The carefree expression changed into something darker. A light smile played over her lips and she tipped her head once as she approached. "Sorry. I read this fan fiction about you where you said something similar to that, but uhhh well you know how some of them are written. Do you ever read them? The romantic fanfics with you in it?"

"Writings about me?"

She nodded and held out her phone. "Yes, the unofficial ones. Some ship you with the red haired guard then others put her with Legolas. You said for her not to give him hope, but I still didn't think you were with her. I heard in the next movie or the one after that she might be with Kili maybe or even Elrond. I uuuh just didn't think she would be your cup of tea. But then again I guess everyone wants to be shipped with the King. I'm sorry. That didn't sound perverted at all. I don't know how you deal with us. I even have you on my desk top." She shook her head.

"I can assure you if you did have me on a desk top, I would know about it. But, I do not." He realized what he had said and wished he had been quiet. It had been years beyond counting since he appreciated the presence of a young woman.

"You guys tag your wallpapers on the official site? They can check to see if contestants downloaded them? Oh I get it. It's to make sure they were not just altering a photo to make it look like a painting or drawing. Some programs do that, but you're right in that I didn't do that. I make everything myself. I don't trace outlines when I draw. It's the real thing. Well, you."

He had already extended his hand and was holding the other side of the box when she was half way done talking. She didn't let go, so he just kept holding his end not knowing if that made the item work or not. When she talked, he tried to picture what she was saying. He saw himself standing in a Lorien boat holding a cup of new berry tea riding along with different people around him then touching her intimately while laying on a desk.

He counted himself among the most intelligent of elves, but he was having a very difficult time understanding what she meant. It had been a few thousand years since anything baffled him, and he wanted so very much to understand. There was a part of him that wanted to just ask her questions to see what combination of words she would say.

He almost grinned thinking that if he just took each separate word and moved them around if it would make one coherent sentence and thought.

She flushed and let go of the black flat box that had a soft purple cover wrapped around it.

He enjoyed the pinking of her cheeks not knowing what he did to cause it. "These fiction writings about me. Where are they?"

"I mostly read fanfiction, but there are communities with forums too."

He stared at it seeing a faint reflection of himself, but nothing else. He whispered almost afraid of it. "Is it runed with magic?"

"No, it's not ruined with static. No the eye moving thing is turned off, and I don't even know if that turns it on. But the eye thing got annoying. You look up and down for it to scroll. Just push the bottom on the top right then swipe and tap it. I know it's old fashioned, but you have to touch it." She glanced at his eyes and saw confusion. "Uhhh yea probably not the best of word choices…turn it on, tap it and touch it. I can't help it. You kind ah make me nervous. I haven't been around many famous people before." She told herself to stop talking that she was making it worse.

He was amused that her skin flushed a deep red when she talked about his presence causing her awareness of him.

His finger moved up and he felt the ridge. He pressed in and light flashed in his face. He held it back not knowing if it could harm him or not.

_Swipe and tap? So I need to wave it from side to side then strike something with it?_

"Here let me." Since the phone was held out at her, she swiped her finger over the screen so he could click around. "Are your contacts bothering you?"

_Contacts…contact…touching? Is our touching bothering me_? "Not at all." There was no way he was going to admit it.

"I hope you guys have a gift shop online. I would really like a pair."

Thranduil pictured a vender's stall over a crack in the ground caused by an earthquake. He blinked a few times then pictured several valuable objects lined up for patrons to make selections.

_She would like a pair?_ "A pair of what?"

"Your contacts for Halloween, but I want the lighter ones that Orlando Bloom has. No offence cause yours are really nice too." She gazed up into his eyes.

He watched her manipulating the devil box. _Contact…touching a hollow Queen? She wants a lighter land of blooms? Flowers? Yes, she preferred my crown with flowers. Daisies and not the leaves I have on this one I'm wearing. Lights? The Lady of Light in Lorien? She doesn't want to offend me because she prefers Galadriel's lighter flowers then mine. But who is the hollow Queen and why does she want to touch her? Or maybe touch the box. I touched the box now she needs a Queen to touch the box for it to work. Galadriel could qualify as a queen even if she will not take the title. That's why she called her hollow. She does not claim the title. Why does this have to be so complicated?_

He watched as she tapped things with the tip of her finger and it flashed with colors and boxes. "See no internet service. Sorry. It won't work, but ummm here's the drawing I did of your character."

_My character…my personality…my appearance showing my personality? _

He stopped thinking and just admired the creation on the devil box. He was drawn to the detail and color of his eyes. Everything else slowly faded away to nothing the farther you got away from them. "You created this?"

She nodded and he saw that she was waiting to see if he approved.

"It is a very good rendering of me, but I appear... It is a good creation." He realized he almost said he looked forlorn.

"Well, I better catch up with the others."

He listened to her words and watched an expression form on her face. It was identical to a memory hidden away in the darkest regions of his heart. It was a mixture of hope, desire and trust mixed together. It was the way his love appeared before she would kiss him and embrace.

He felt awareness of her as a woman and it made him feel shame then anger. "Yes, you should."

Her eyebrows came together for a moment at the sound of his harsh words then a mischievous smile replaced it as she stepped back. With a flourish of her hands, she bowed to him. "Very well my Elvenking."

She closed her eyes for a moment as she lowered in supplication to him.

Her wicked smile then mock abasement fueled his body. He knew he could move to her taking her in hand and press her against one of the columns to ruthlessly claim her mouth and throat. He could practically feel his hardened body pressing again her soft curvy one. He felt her hair running over his hands and chest as he lifted her to fit more perfectly against his battle hardened body.

He came back to himself knowing only a second had passed and he found his eyes watching her long whisky colored hair drape around her shoulders then his eyes darted to the gap where her shirt fell forward.

He clenched his teeth feeling pain at not moving forward to touch her. He internally screamed at himself for this sudden loss of rational thinking.

She straightened taking another step back to the side as if to leave then she paused. "Maybe I'll draw one of your angry poses next time. You have a lot of intensity in your eyes that just begs to be drawn." She swirled her finger round her face as she turned more to look at him then strode out with a guard following her.

Thrandil swallowed hard at hearing her say the word begs. He took a deep breath still feeling angry, but aroused at the same time and kind of dumb struck.

After she left, he strode quickly to his goblet and pressed it to his lips. His hand shook, and he stopped.

He set it back down without drinking. "I am in need of a clear mind with her underfoot. Begs. My eyes beg. I have never begged anyone for anything. Begs." His voice deepened. "She will be the one that begs."

He closed his eyes and he saw her there as well, so he opened them again wondering if she were to beg him…how many seconds would it take for him to give into whatever desire she had. The thought struck fear in his heart and that pissed him off even more.

He strode to the arch that she left under and watched her progress out of the massive chamber. She kept stopping to stare at the waterfalls and run her hands over the columns tracing the lines.

He found himself wishing she was viewing him that way and touching his skin with the same reverent caress. He pondered over the words she spoke and did not truly know if he had guessed her meanings correctly.

_Did we have two completely different conversations or was I guessing correctly? And why do I care?_

The anger won out and he quickly strode back to his table to guzzle down his strong wine. He filled it up and downed it again. "I am not going to have a human girl who is younger than my wine bewitch me even if she has a devil in a box of light."

He drew his arm back to throw her box to the side of the room where the others were sitting. Instead of launching it, he found himself walking over and gently placing it with the others.

He blinked at his own betraying hand that drew back empty. "Liunil?"

An older male elf strode into the room a few moments later and walked up to him. "My King, are you well?"

"No, I am NOT! I feel like a clumsy youth of ten and I don't even remember being ten. Do you understand me? Are there any conjuring on these items or on me?" He felt light headed and full of rage.

"No, I mean yes I understand and no there are no conjuring that I can sense, my King. Maybe you might want to lie down and rest a while. You did have a difficult journey and dealt with the Dwa…others."

He waved him away to begin pacing. After several minutes, he finally stopped. "Timilands!"

A black haired elf equal in age and stature the King ran up the platform and searched around for a foe.

"I require hunting gear. Lots of it."

"My King?"

"I need to go into the woods and kill something. Do you hear and understand me? I do not wish to lay down. That would only make this worse. I want to kill."

"Yes, my King. I believe there may be a few stray orcs in the area."

Thranduil strode away trying to forget her emerald eyes. "Perfect."

**A/N:** :) He is so high and mighty that I could not help confusing him. I think his frustration is enticing. Hehehehheeee What do you think this chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: TH Elvenking's Visitors**

**Chapter 3: Woods**

**Spoiler Alert: **The Hobbit (books, maps and movies)

**Warnings: **Language, Sexual Situations, Violence, Blood.

**Pairing:** Thranduil/OC

**Summary:** Ship - Thranduil lost his wife years ago to war. After the death of the dragon, there is a group of humans who are causing problems. One sparks Thranduil's interest.

Alyssa strolled taking her time toward the cells. She had no idea that they made all the sets together and so elaborate. "What did that other assistant just tell you about me?"

Her Elven guards paused then one spoke. "Our King has added to his orders. We are to take you to the cells, but you will not be placed in one. He said to order you to stay with your people."

She blinked at him trying to remember what she heard the other one say to him. She though she heard him say to give her the order and that she would obey just as she had to all of the other orders.

_What orders? Are they talking about a script? Oh that's right I'm Bilbo, so I can't go in the cells. Maybe the rumor about the water ride is correct. Perfect._

Alyssa strolled in. "Hey everyone. Remember you can't see me because I'm Bilbo."

Several nodded.

Alyssa looked at the guy who was going to play Thorin. She believed his name was Andrew. "Andrew right? Uhhh They didn't give you guys anything to change into?"

Andrew shook his head and stopped inspecting the back all of his cell. "No. I hoped they would. Steve…camera guy. Can you get all of us in the shot from across there?"

"Yeah man I'll work." He held out his cell and started moving it from side to side. "Hey Bilbo, when I say action, whisper to Andrew then go off that way and find the barrels. Put your hand out and I'll pass my cell to you, but don't let the camera on it see the pass off. Just keep filming, but if they come up turn it off so they don't catch you and take it."

The red head spoke up. "This is so much fun and very authentic."

Alyssa went to her cage. "I'm sorry. I don't remember your name."

"Krissy." She smiled while knocking on the wall looking for any panels. "I think this really is rock. Oh what ya need?"

"Can you pull your hair back for a close up? You're hair's lovely, but it might get in the way. I want to hold the camera up and get a close up of you as I pass. Is that ok?"

"Oh yes. That'll be great."

Steve held up his hand. "Action."

Alyssa whispered to Andrew pretending he was Thorin then crept past Steve, reached back taking the cell and pointed it at Krissy as she passed. She kept it pointed in front of her as she walked down the dark corridor.

She came to a fork in the corridor. She remembered a drawing she saw of the underground dwelling and knew she had to go straight because to go left took her to another cell. When she came to a seating area, she knew she was going the right way and was in the cellar.

She practically skipped to the end of the room and inspected the trap door believing there was a boat under it leading out the portcullis like some type of ride.

She kept the phone in one hand and pried at the wooden doors in the floor. She struggled with the heavy door and slipped. She fell forward and flipped inside.

Alyssa heard herself scream before she submerged in freezing water.

She thrashed as she breathed water into her lungs. She felt herself fall again and knew she was in the river. She rolled under the water as the burning in her lungs warned her how dire her circumstances where.

She thrashed trying to find something to grab onto. She managed to catch her hand on a branch and gain footing on a rock. She hoisted herself out of the water and fell onto her stomach spewing out river water and gasping for air.

"Oh my god." She spit out more water hearing her voice was more of a croak. She moved onto her side and continued coughing.

Alyssa looked up noticing the sun was going down and thought that was crazy because it was closer to three or four pm. She lifted her upper body trying to sit up and slumped feeling the burning in her sinuses and chest. She had no idea how long she was in the water, but looked at it now as if it were still trying to get her.

She heard rustling in the trees farther in the wooded area. She sighed with relief thinking that they knew of her mishap and were coming to find her. "It's ok! I'm over here. I'm alive."

She felt embarrassed about what happened and stood up on shaky legs. "I'm over here."

Between the trees in the distance, she saw movement.

Her heart that had finally slowed was speeding up again. It was not rescue party. Her body went cold as if the water that was dripping down her skin froze into ice. "A wolf?"

She tried not to move and hoped it didn't see or hear her. No such luck, it turned looking right at her and moved forward.

It was a massive grayish brown wolf with deadly fangs, and it was walking toward her.

Alyssa turned and ran in the opposite direction following the river. She was unable to think as sheer terror took over. Her body moved swiftly due to morning runs all through college, but she was not fast enough to outrun the beast.

She heard it getting closer. Snarling. Growling. Snapping its teeth.

She ran as fast as she could push her body, and never looked back. She was running from death itself and it was closing on her.

Alyssa found herself shrieking. "Help! Help me!"

Thranduil dispatched the last orc and wiped its vile blood off of his silver sword. "Last one."

Timilands strode up to him. "Did you get her out of your system?"

"Yes." He blanched and turned to his old friend. "What do you mean by her?"

He bowed. "My King, you are the one who said yes."

"Alright. I guess you are correct." He put his sword in its scabbard. "I do not know why she bewitches me so. I look at her and listen to her uncomprehending half of what she says, but I find myself wanting to know more. Wanting to experience her. I do not know how to stop myself."

He clasped the King's arm. "You loved her dearly. You know of whom I speak. And do not chop my head off for mentioning it. Someone needs to say this." He paused waiting to see if he would die. When he still breathed, he continued. "She would not want you alone and hurting. You feel guilt. Let it go. You drink till you can't see straight. A King should not be that way. If this human interests you, allow yourself companionship. Stop punishing yourself. There I said it. Kill me if you will."

Thranduil's anger deflated. "I do not know if I can."

"Kill me? I am certain that would be easy for you." He risked a smile.

Thranduil lowered his eyelids contemplating his comrade. "I am not very sociable anymore am I? It is alright, but I am also not use to dealing with women either. I never know what goes on inside their minds. This one least of all."

Both men turned at the same time. They heard running, growling and a scream for help.

Thranduil felt dizzy as memories flooded back. Wolves and his wife's dead body. He blinked and it was gone.

He sprinted into the woods with Timilands headed straight for the screams.

What he found was a wolf standing on a pile of large rocks snapping his snout between them trying to work its way down into the crevice.

Thranduil ran forward and yelled out at the beast. It turned and lunged for him.

He sliced its head off in one fluid stroke. He held still as the wolf's head rolled across the gowned slinging blood.

Fresh blood joined the partially dried orc blood on his attire. At the sound of a whimper from the rocks, he dropped his sword knowing that his friend would retrieve it.

For a moment, he thought he had saved his wife, but the face that peered up at him was not the same from his memory.

Green eyes stood out on a face that was as pale as death. He reached down for her, but she screamed and jerked back.

"The wolf is dead. We need to leave before the pack shows up. Alyssa, can you hear me?" Thranduil watched her eyes dart over all of the blood on him. He inspected her seeing that she was drenched. "How did you get out here?"

"I'm Bilbo. I'm Bilbo. There was no ride. I fell in. I…I almost drown then that thing. It's dead? You killed it?"

"I killed it." He saw her eyes darting around again as she hugged herself as best she could. He had no idea why she insisted she was the little Hobbit. But, he could tell she was freezing and shocked from the events. He pondered where she lived that she did not see death on a daily basis. "Give me your hand."

She did and let him help her out. She huddled on the ground rubbing her ankle. "It almost had me. I climbed into the rocks." Her wide eyes stared at the dead body.

Thranduil watched as she held her breath and her eyes stopped blinking. She was visibly trembling as she drew her legs up to her chest hugging them. "It almost got me. I was almost chewed to death. No not chewed. Shredded. It wanted to rip me apart."

Thranduil looked to his friend for help as to what he should do because Thranduil was mostly use to dealing with Elf soldiers not sheltered humans. When his comrade just shrugged, Thranduil took his shirt off and wrapped the warm material around her. "It is dirty, but mostly dry. I fear you are ill."

He watched as Alyssa's breathing returned to normal and she closed her eyes.

"We need to depart."

Alyssa opened her eyes hoping it was all a hallucination brought on by almost drowning. She looked forward and saw the headless wolf again. It was the most revolting and horrific thing she had ever seen. "That looks real and it smells real. Did you really just kill some mutant wolf and save me?"

Thranduil held his hand out to her again. "Yes. Now take my hand."

She inched her hand up and saw the thick material of the long sleeved shirt that was wrapped around her. Her eyes went wide again seeing the blood. She threw it off behind her then fell forward. She lifted her head to see that she was now closer to the dead beast.

She pushed back getting to her feet, and tried to control herself. She turned and slammed straight into Thranduil's bare chest. Her hands came up making contact with ridges of muscle.

She pushed back, but he grabbed her arms holding her in place.

Alyssa still felt fear and panic, but she stopped trying to pull away. He was warm and her mind kept telling her that he saved her. If it wasn't for him, she would be dead.

Thranduil turned his face toward the other Elf. "Your shirt is clean. Give it to me for her. She is very cold. Painfully so. I believe she is ill. Do we have anyone who knows of human illnesses?"

Timilands shook his head. "No, and it is getting dark."

"Then when she is safe inside the mountain, send for someone who does now. Send for two."

"I believe Lorien has a healer who has dealt with humans before."

"Very well, then send for the healer straight away upon our return." Thranduil felt better knowing that she would be looked over.

"This can't be." Alyssa lifted her hand up to his ear. She traced the edge along the point then down. She couldn't feel a difference in texture. She even scratched with her nails trying to peal the prosthetic ear tips off. "These aren't fake, and I don't see contacts in your eyes." She griped his hair at the roots and pulled. She pulled three times and parted his hair continuing to apply pressure.

Thranduil just stared at her showing no signs of pain.

"My god. You…you really are an Elf?" She spoke then watched him nod at her. She felt as if she had not just fallen into coldwater, but that she fell into Alice's rabbit hole. "You're an actual Elvenking and I just played with your hair like a primate digging for fleas. That's really some mutant wolf and we were inside a real mountain palace thing."

"No need to worship me as a god, but Thranduil will suffice. We need to leave. Are you able to walk or shall I carry you?" In the dimming light of the sunset, she mused his hair still shone like liquid gold.

"Carry me?" She had no idea why a real live Elf King would even talk to a human let alone carry one. She thought she should just be thankful that he didn't just let her die.

She felt herself lifted into the air by strong arms.

She grabbed onto him when he took off in a smooth steady run. His arms tightened, so that she didn't jostle around. She could still feel every point of contact where her body moved against his even with the new shirt on. She was still debating back and forth if this was real, but she continued to hold onto him just in case.

When they reached the gate, she expected him to put her down, but he strode right in with Elves watching him.

"This one got out. Make sure there are no more getting out." His voice was sharp and cutting.

She felt her eyes filling with tears. "You're not going to leave them in those cells are you?"

The haughty expression on his face hardened as if he became angry.

Alyssa realized yet again that she was talking to a King. He was not an elected politician, but a King. He was a man of absolute power. His every whim obeyed as he held the power of life and death over those on his land.

He ruled the land and what he said was law. There were no appeals. There were no police and judges. No attorneys to call for guidance and help. No news media was going to cover the incident and report if it was fair or not. She was in Middle Earth and at the mercy of an Elvenking who was not known for dealing kindly to intruders.

He peered down at her and she saw coldness in his blue eyes. Complete absence of compassion. Devoid of empathy. She never knew what the words 'terrible beauty' truly meant before this moment.

She took a deep breath truly believing he was going to drop her on the floor then chop her head off like he did with the wolf.

"Please." Her mouth hung open to speak, but no further words came out even though her lips moved like she was trying to form another word.

His eyes glazed over and his voice became a whisper. "She looked like that the day she found a young hart tangled in a briar patch." His head tipped to the side as if he were seeing it again. "She wanted me to help it. I shredded my arms getting that thing out of there alive." Be blinked a few times, and his eyes came back into focus.

He spoke louder where his men could hear. "Put them in one of the guest rooms, but make sure it is secured and guarded. When the healer gets here, send him to my chamber."

Alyssa took in a shuddering breath. "Thank you." She was thanking him for not killing her, but she didn't dare voice that because his expression was not so severe now.

He started walking and whispered to her again. "You should not thank me. You should be thanking her."

"Who?" Alyssa very minutely moved a finger feeling the silken perfection of his hair as she wondered if Elves could be bipolar and if she may have cracked and lost her mind. Another thought occurred to her…what if she had been in a car accident and was really dreaming in a coma?

Thranduil quickly strode up steps and shook his head no determined not to speak her name aloud.

**A/N:** :) Ok, that went a little different than what I planned. But I think that works. What do you think this chapter?


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: TH Elvenking's Visitors**

**Chapter 4: Chamber**

**Spoiler Alert: **The Hobbit (books, maps and movies)

**Warnings: **Language, Sexual Situations, Violence, Blood.

**Pairing:** Thranduil/OC

**Summary:** Ship - Thranduil lost his wife years ago to war. After the death of the dragon, there is a group of humans who are causing problems. One sparks Thranduil's interest.

Alyssa felt her consciousness returning. She was aware she was lying in a bed with soft blankets around her face. She kept her eyes closed and stretched her legs noticing that her ankle hurt somewhat.

She felt a tug at the end of one of the blankets. "Leave me alone boy. Go play. I want to sleep."

A bump into the mattress lightly shook her. "Ok, Sammy. Fine. I'll take you for a walk. I was having his horrible dream anyway. There was this killer wolf and a bloody Elf King that…" Her eyes slightly parted as she pulled the blankets down noticing that they were not hers.

"Who is this Sammy?" A man's voice spoke slowly. And the smooth yet irritated voice made her think of dark dungeons with hidden rooms where you would not want to find yourself.

Alyssa jerked to the side half sitting up and pulled the blankets up a few inches.

It was the Elvenking Thranduil, and he was glaring at her with steely blue eyes and the slightest ridge between his brows.

She couldn't speak or even find the knowledge of how to open her mouth. Even her lungs stopped functioning. Her eyes fixed on his as if he possessed the power to hypnotize her against her will. Her eyes started to burn, so she blinked once feeling her body tremble then she took a breath.

_He's an elf. He's not an actor, but a ruler…in Middle Earth. I really am in_… "Mirkwood."

She watched as the anger drained from his face.

He tipped his head to the side and inspected her face as if he was a scientist and he found a new species to catalogue. He sat next to her on his bed that was covered with silver sheets and a silvery gold blanket. He reached out his hand toward her then drew it back. "Do you feel feverish?" His eyes went over the visible parts of her body.

Alyssa felt warmth spread over her body, and she didn't know if it was fear or excitement. In all of her wildest dreams, she never one truly believed that Elves were real let alone that she would actually see one. But to talk to one and not just any Elf but for it to be the all commanding Thranduil who was even more attractive than she ever thought…She couldn't help, but be in awe of him. "Yes." She knew that she was indicating that he made her flush and feel passionate because he was near, but she couldn't help herself.

Thranduil felt worry that his fears were correct and she was ill. He wasn't sure what to do to help her and everything over the last few hours while she slept had aggravated him.

Now that she was awake and the healer was not there, his frustration climbed up his body like a vine. He couldn't even stand the slight pressure of his crown on his head, so he took it off and set it on the table next to his bed.

"May I touch you?" Thranduil saw the flush of her skin and wanted to see how warm she was. He thought if she was very warm then he was going to order cool water to be brought in for her to bath in. But he wasn't sure if that would help enough to keep her comfortable and away from death's door.

Alyssa couldn't comprehend what was happening. _He took off his crown and wants to know if I'm feverish and if he can… _"touch me." She sat up straighter noticing that she said the last two words of her statement out loud.

Her heart sped up as his hand reached for her and settled on the side of her face. His fingers inched up touching her forehead then lowered feeling her neck. "What…what are you doing?" Her jerky breaths increased when the palm of his hand brushed her collarbone as he continued to look her over.

"Trying to decide if you are hot. Part of you may be." He believed she was definitely warm and he traced his hand over all of the red areas not able to determine if he did in fact have a fever.

He had heard before that Elven cures for ailments sometimes killed humans. So he was trying to collect any information he could because he knew he couldn't do much else. He had heard before that humans die from sicknesses brought on by not being clothed properly or from catching from each other or animals.

"If I'm hot?" Alyssa felt the stirring of temper from the insult when she understood he found her lacking.

She told herself that she knew almost nothing about the real interworking of an Elven kingdom and what their customs were. So, she tried to remain calm reminding herself she didn't want him angry again.

"Yes, you are human, so I cannot tell. I have not been around many of you to know." He leaned closer looking into her eyes checking if they looked bloodshot. "I do not know what to look for to know if you are alright. Your eyes do not look that good and neither does your skin color." He noticed that she was still pale compared to what he remembered from his throne room and that her eyes were showing signs of redness from being bloodshot.

"Well, most guys look for tits and ass, but I have to give you credit for looking at my eyes and checking out my neck first. Even if you don't like them. Now, you can stop patting me down. If you haven't decided by now, then that means no. No, I'm not hot." She realized as the words were coming out that she sounded angry and that she felt let down. She always pretended with her friends online that if one of them ever met an Elf or sexy Dwarf that the men would be completely drawn to their beauty. Watching him pick over her like she was a broken down pony at a horse sale, did nothing for her mood or her headache.

He leaned closer and she moved back. His hand was touching her face again as he spoke. "No. I may have over reacted to begin with. You are right. You are not hot. At least I do not need you to strip and bathe." He felt relief that she was not feverish enough to need to soak in cool water especially since he was not sure if it would have really helped her. He pondered that it could have made her worse because she was cold when she started to get sick, so maybe he needed to make her warmer. "Maybe we can make you hotter."

Alyssa smacked his hand away from her, but caught herself before she shoved him off the bed. "I'm not stripping on some pole for you and cleaning myself for what? To present myself to you? Make me hotter? From the way you just talked, you could drape golden cloth over my face and wrap me in gold and it would not make any difference. It wouldn't make me any hotter. I'm not going to doll myself up. So let's just go with I'm not hot."

He thought her words were strange again, but he believed that she was just confirming what he said that she was not ill enough to try using cool water as a cure. "No. You are not."

The arrogance of his words struck her. He acted as if he wished her to perform for him and bath for his watching pleasure that she would have done it, but he decided she was not hot enough for him after all. "Why are you still looking at me? And why are you even still here?"

He raised an eyebrow. "There could be something else wrong with you, and if so then I want to know what it is. And, I am here because this is my sleeping chamber."

She felt furious that he was now inspecting her for flaws, but the last part baffled her. She was confused, tired, hungry and now she found out she had been sleeping in his bed. That image struck her.

She moved her foot thinking that these were his sheets his body slid against while he slept. _Does he sleep naked? _

She pictured him taking off his silver robe and sliding off the remainder of his attire. Every inch of muscular skin exposed. Every flexed muscle in view for her to see. His long golden hair flowing over his shoulders then skimming over her body as he covered her for a slow languid kiss while he watched her with those intense sapphire eyes. The brush of skin. The heat of arousal. The strength of his arms as he tips over the edge from a slow seduction to a feverish need for more. His body commanding more from her that she was all too willing to give.

She closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. It only made it worse because then she was more aware of his movements on the mattress and the warmth of his body where he was so close to her hip and leg. She gave up and opened her eyes and they moved of their own volition to him. The most intoxicating being of all Middle Earth. Power. Strength. Skill in battle. Sharp intelligence. Thousands of years old having experienced things far beyond her comprehension. The King. A being of legend.

Her desire and fluttering eyelashes fueled her anger with him. She was angry at him for acting like she was a horse for sale. She corrected herself…a broken down pony. She pictured him checking her teeth next, but her mind shifted to picturing him shirtless gain and inspecting her mouth with his probing tongue. She wondered what else thousands of years made you skilled at and practically huffed out angry air at him.

She had to slow her heart before it jumped out of her chest and ran around the room. She guessed he would complain about that too. Several deep breaths only resulted in making her dizzy.

Her mind and body were reacting two very different ways to him, and it was maddening. She wanted to touch him again and wanted him touching her. On top of that, he kept insulting her, but wouldn't leave her alone. She wanted to wrap her arms around him to pull him to her for a kiss and she wanted to slap him for his audacity.

"You are worse now than when I came in." He felt panic because it seemed she was having problems breathing and her movements appeared agitated. He would have cut off his sword arm at this point if he thought it might help her.

"Insults? Are you trying to torture me? If you are, then it's working." Alyssa rubbed her temples feeling like she longed to stay in his bed with him joining her, but she wanted to smack him with his blankets and storm out.

"What is wrong?" Thranduil gripped her bicep and pulled her arm back. He wondered if she had hit her head in the rocks and had some type of internal bleeding he could not see. He wanted to look at her ears to check for bleeding.

Alyssa didn't have time to answer as his door was flung open hitting the wall with a thump. She recognized Tauriel from a movie trailer she had watched.

Tauriel was speaking in Elvish, and Alyssa had no clue what he was talking about. So she sat still, watched her movements and guessed.

"What are you doing with the human?" Tauriel spoke in Elven and pointed to Alyssa.

Thranduil let go of Alyssa's arm and went to Tauriel. "She is ill. She might be feverish, but I am not sure. She is losing track of what I speak of and becoming agitated."

Tauriel looked her over and put her hands on her hips. "She is ill and you brought her in here? Into your room? This is not proper procedure, so what is happening? I am the head of your guard and need to know what is happening especially when the sanctity of our dwelling has been breached. They said you strode in with her and you were half naked. How did she get outside? Have you asked her?" Tauriel paced back and forth.

Alyssa watched as the beautiful red haired elf guard strode around asking what sounded like questions and pointing at her and the room. She feared now that the both of them were a couple and she had just showed up to find a human woman in their bed. She remembered people telling her that Tauriel was an excellent killer, and she watched more closely knowing that the shield of his blanket would not protect her against the elf.

Thranduil waved a hand. "Are your ears working? I told you she is ill, and not making much sense. When she feels better and a healer has seen her, I will ask her how she appeared outside."

Tauriel tapped her foot. "That still doesn't explain the half naked part. You ordered us not to seek outside relationships with other kinds because you said outside the dwelling it is a distraction that can get us killed. And with respect, you are doing just that. Frolicking with a human."

Thranduil's anger flared and he moved forward backing her into the wall. "Never speak to me this way again. I favor you, but you just went too far. I was not frolicking. I was killing wolves that were near our river, which your guards are supposed to make sure doesn't happen. What if a pack of dozens showed up? What if she died?" His voice floated off on the last word and his eyes went to the side glazing over.

Tauriel bowed as best she could. "Please have mercy my King. I did go too far. I have been told my young age of sixty leaves me impulsive, but it is what makes me good at my duties. I did not know you were in here. I was only told that one of the humans was in your lodging, so I came to investigate. It appears my duty should be else ware." She kept her eyes averted knowing why he was so strongly troubled. She had heard how the Queen had died.

He glared back at her. "Then remove yourself from my sight and see to your duties."

Alyssa watched Tauriel and Thranduil argue not knowing what was happening, but she felt some relief when Tauriel left.

There was only one problem with that. It meant she was alone with the King again.

He slowly strode back to the side of his bed.

Alyssa felt silly for hiding under the covers and wondered if she should get up or leave.

He spoke a few words in Elvish then pointed to the other side of the room. He forgot to switch back to a language she could understand and had offered her a drink of water and nourishment.

She thought he was telling her to leave, so she tossed back the blanket on the opposite side of him and moved to slide out.

"No. You should remain where you are till they get here. I want them to inspect you first." He didn't want her over exerting herself before the healer or healers arrived.

Alyssa froze where she was. She had no idea why he would want her staying in his bed and why he was asking others to come see her. Then it clicked. He was selling her. That was why he was so concerned about her appearance and thought of having her take a bath. He had been inspecting her, but showed he had no interest in her himself and at the same time kept her in a bed. She feared that a potential owner or owners were on their way to try her out.

"No. I don't want to be inspected." She kept shaking her head no. "I don't want anyone looking at me or touching me."

Thranduil knew that healers had to touch and look in order to cure. And because she was not fully coherent most of the time, he saw it as his own personal duty to make sure she as cured. He now knew she did not want healers, and he wanted her to have what she wanted, but he very much wanted her alive and healthy. "It is not for you to say at this point. They are on their way even now and you will wait there for them."

Alyssa started rocking back and forth knowing that even if she jumped out of the bed and threw a fit, he was much stronger and no one in the realm was on her side. Her fellow travelers were, but they were locked up in a room somewhere. The thought of strange men pawing at her frightened her.

She had never been in a situation where a man even attempted to cross over the line of trust. She had a few boyfriends that she had been intimate with, but everything was always consensual. She thought if she was being sold as property then it meant her owner could probably do whatever they wanted with her and she had no say whatsoever. They could kill her or even tire of her and sell her to someone else.

Her panic stopped when she remembered that Thranduil had heeded her plea to take her companions out of the cells. She thought over the fact that he should have laughed at her and tossed her on the ground for the impudence because he was the ruler. He didn't. Somewhere inside of him there was a place that cared. She guessed something horrible must have happened to him in the past to cause his empathy to dwindle and wondered if it had anything to do with the woman he mentioned had asked him to save a baby dear.

She pondered that if she could just stay around him then she would be saved the fate of being a slave and passed around from man to man or woman for all she knew.

She dropped the blanket she was using as a shield. There was only one thing she could think of that she could do that would save her. It was something that at least half of her wanted desperately anyway. Even though he thought of her as a broken down pony with flaws that kept getting worse, she determined it was the best and only course of action left to her.

She was going to seduce the Elvenking and probably die trying.

**A/N:** :) Ok a little hotness. Heheheee I had to cause mayhem with the word hot. I just had too. And I have to say that I loved writing this chapter. The angst, the misunderstandings and the hotness…oh so worth it. What do you think this chapter?


End file.
